The present invention relates to a dial device for transmitting the rotation of each of double-dial knobs to each pulley of a pulley unit.
A dial device described in JP-A-2007-299602 has been proposed. A design portion is located at a central portion of the related dial device. Also, a dial knob is provided so as to surround the design portion and is rotationally operated.
In such a configuration of the related dial device, a pulley which rotates in response to the rotation of the dial knob is provided coaxially with the dial knob as a means for transmitting the rotation of the dial knob to a switch device provided at a position distant from the dial knob. The rotation of the pulley is transmitted to the switch device via a switch.
Meanwhile, the applicant of the present application has devised a dial device having double dial knobs configured so that one dial knob is surrounded by the other dial knob. However, pulley units are purchased from other companies than the applicant's company. Accordingly, in order to make the pulley units compatible with the double dial knobs, it is necessary to configure each pulley unit so that two pulleys of the each pulley unit are placed in backward and forward positions. However, it is difficult to respectively connect the double dial knobs to the two pulleys placed in backward and forward positions and coaxially with each other.